


Озеро и Карамон

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С маленькой помощью своих друзей Карамон спасает брата из Башни Круга, что на озере Каленхад. Почему-то это благородное деяние не вызывает в спасённом ни капли благодарности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Озеро и Карамон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Dragon Age 2014.

***  
Костерок весело потрескивал, бросая отсветы на тёмную воду озера Каленхад. Мужчины, собравшиеся вокруг костерка, терпеливо дожидались позднего ужина. Один из них — бородатый человек, несущий на лице явную печать тяжёлой эльфийской наследственности — сосредоточенно помешивал в котле ложкой, не давая заячьей похлёбке выплеснуться на угли.  
— Не нравится мне всё это, — проворчал сидящий рядом пожилой гном. — С чего это Карамону понадобилось, чтоб мы морозили задницы именно тут? "Озеро" и "Карамон" в одном предложении — того и гляди, придётся лезть в какую-нибудь дырявую лодку, помяните моё слово! Добром это не кончится!  
— Уверен, у него были причины, — успокаивающе отозвался бородач, но заметно было, что он сам не вполне верит своим словам.  
Третий мужчина, облачённый в блестящие доспехи рыцарь, поднялся со своего места:  
— Я слышу плеск вёсел.

По береговому склону к костру бодро поднялся высоченный, богатырского телосложения мужчина в доспехах с изображением пылающего меча на груди. На плечах он волок какой-то продолговатый свёрток. Следом семенила молоденькая девушка — при свете стало ясно, что она облачена в одеяние церковной послушницы.  
А ещё — что ноша храмовника являет собой ничто иное, как субтильного человека в красной мантии старшего чародея. Человек был без сознания и в целом выглядел больным.  
— Ребята! — обрадовался храмовник компании у костра. — Сколько лет, сколько зим! Вот знакомьтесь, это Тика, она мне очень помогла. А Рейстлина вы, конечно, помните. Правда, он здорово вырос?   
— Карамон, — медленно произнёс бородач. — Я надеюсь, ты как-то можешь всё это объяснить?  
Похлёбка выбрала именно это момент, чтобы убежать и, драматично шипя, залить угли, оставив всех в темноте

***  
— Идиот! Ничтожный недоумок! — шипел Рейстлин Маджере, нервно дёргая связанными руками. — Немедленно отвези меня обратно! Сейчас же!  
— Не волнуйся так, Рейст, — успокаивающе гудел Карамон, сидя рядом и гладя его по спине. — Тебе вредно, кровь в голову ударит…  
— Что-то куда-то точно ударит, причём очень скоро, дай мне только освободиться, придурок!   
— Карамон, как ты вообще мог дойти до мысли выкрасть мага из Круга? — спросил сер Стурм, лицо которого, казалось, никак не могло определиться, должно ли оно отображать крайнюю степень неодобрения или мрачного ужаса. — Ты всегда был достойным человеком. Восемь лет назад ты сам согласился, что твоему брату будет лучше в Круге…  
— Хотя, помню, уговаривать пришлось долго, — буркнул Флинт.  
— Я думал, ему там будет лучше, — покаянно отозвался Карамон. — Нас же этому учат, верно? Но потом я встретил одного отступника, парня по имени Андерс. Он-то и раскрыл мне глаза, рассказал всю правду о том, какое это ужасное место — Круг, какие вещи творят там с магами… — его голос пресёкся. — В общем я понял, что братика надо спасать. Поэтому я назвался чужим именем и вступил в Орден… Мне ещё повезло, что меня и впрямь направили в Кинлох. Но всё равно, если бы ни Тика, я бы не справился, — он ласково взглянул на робеющую послушницу.   
— Я тебя ненавижу! — прошипел маг. — Посмотри на меня! Мне двадцать, и я старший чародей! Я был бы самым молодым Первым Чародеем в истории! Магия — вся моя жизнь! У меня было будущее! Ты всё испортил, легковерный кретин!  
— Ты просто запутался, — с неколебимой уверенностью заявил Карамон. — Ничего, я тебе помогу.  
— Стурм! — Рейстлин вперил взгляд лихорадочно блестящих глаз в Стурма. — Ты, похоже, всё-таки заслужил рыцарский пояс. Разве долгом благородного рыцаря не является пресекать преступления и устранять опасность для невинных? Я требую, чтобы меня немедленно вернули в цитадель Кинлох, где я, будучи магом, и должен находиться.  
— Если мы это сделаем, то Карамон пропал, — напомнил Флинт.  
Стурм сжал зубы и мрачно отвернулся.  
— Ах вот значит как! — протянул Рейстлин. — И каким образом, позволь спросить, дорогой братец, ты намерен прятать меня от Церкви, учитывая, что я не стану тебе помогать, а с помощью моей филактерии нас отыщут очень скоро? Ты дал себе труд хоть на миг задуматься об этом, или, как обычно, предпочёл просто делать, не утруждаясь размышлениями?  
— Дал, — ничуть не обиделся богатырь. — Тика помогла мне проникнуть в хранилище, так что я разбил твою филактерию, не волнуйся. Я видел, что тебе совсем заморочили голову, так что мы тебя усыпили на время побега…  
— Неплохой план, — неохотно признал маг. — Прямо будто и не ты придумывал… Ну что ж. В таком случае, можешь меня развязать. Я даю слово, что не стану нападать или убегать.  
Карамон тут же потянулся к узлам.  
— Я бы не стал, — вполголоса произнёс Танис.  
— Не веришь моему слову, полуэльф? — неприятно усмехнулся маг. — Тогда подумай вот о чём. В Круге у меня была репутация, меня уважали и ценили. Никто не поверит, что кто-то мог так успешно украсть меня без моего согласия и содействия. Даже если я сию минуту вернусь в башню, прежнего положения мне не добиться. В лучшем случае, за мной будут очень пристально наблюдать… всю оставшуюся жизнь. А вот доверять перестанут, вряд ли дадут заниматься самостоятельными исследованиями, и Первым Чародеем мне не бывать. Нет, в Круг мне отныне путь заказан.  
— Вот видишь, — оптимистично заметил Танису Карамон. — Он начинает понимать!  
И принялся было распутывать от души затянутые узлы, но, быстро сдавшись, перепилил верёвку ножом.  
— И что же ты собираешься делать? — неприязненно спросил Стурм.  
— А что мне остаётся? — глядя ему в глаза, спросил Рейстлин, принимаясь немного демонстративно растирать запястья. — Очевидно, стану великим малефикаром. Поскольку благодаря моему дорогому заботливому брату, я лишился всех перспектив, окунусь в неведомые доселе стороны жизни: запретные магические практики, жертвоприношения, мрачные ритуалы и — не знаю — возможно, богатство и разврат? Слышишь, братец? Отныне мы станем неразлучны, и если что — виноват ты. Ты ведь меня выкрал из Круга. Да, и как, говоришь, звали того отступника, что тебя просветил? Андерс? Надо бы найти его и должным образом… вознаградить. Кстати, благодаря тебе у меня руки затекли, и ломит пальцы.  
Он сунул кисти под нос Карамону, который тут же покладисто принялся их растирать.  
— Думаю, будет лучше, если мы вас сопроводим, — дипломатично заметил Танис и поспешно добавил. — Какое-то время.   
— Я должен убедиться, что ты держишься в рамках, маг, — прямо заявил Рейстлину Стурм, по трагическому лику которого можно было предположить, что он принимает самое сложное решение в своей жизни.  
— А я говорил, что ничем хорошим не кончится то, что начинается с озера и Карамона, — проворчал Флинт. — Ещё и похлёбка убежала.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Имеется сиквел "Кое-что из прошлого".


End file.
